Venus Gwendolyn
Name: Venus Gwendolyn Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore (10th) School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Theatre Arts, Singing(Choir), Dance Appearance: Venus Gwendolyn is your average everyday Malibu Barbie. Venus has long wheat blonde hair that she either keeps down or puts it in a ponytail. She has fair white skin which can get red sometimes if she's left out in the sun for too long. Her nice sky blue eyes portray her as the perfect daughter. She has a neat style, and wears popular streetched mini t-shirts with usually jeans or a skirt. She's very clean and proper and looks like she's shined up everyday. Of coruse when she's working on her dancing she usually wears jazz black pants and another mini t-shirt. She dosn't look slutty, trampish, or nerdy. She's just your average american girl. Biography: Venus Gwendolyn's life has been perfect since day one. She was born on August 18th by Marie and Scott Gwendolyn, perfect was the word to describe their marriage. Marie and Scott were middle classed people, they had two kids. Brad Gwendolyn and then Venus Gwendolyn. At a young age Venus took lessons in dance. She learned how to dance and move her feet gracefully. She was one of the top in her dancing class and easily outmatched everyone else. As she grew thorugh her childhood it was discovered that she had the most amazing singing voice. Marie ended up enrolling her in voice lessons and she got better and better with each lesson. Venus' mother than enrolled her in acting lessons which she also did perfectly and elegantly. In middle school Venus had it all. She lived in a great neighborhood. She had great parents who tended to her and helped her with anything they could. Venus also had beauty, tons and tons of people ask her out and she accepts them. However if the boy can't catch up with her succes than Venus will cut him loose. The girl aimed for sucess once she learned about the world of possibilities introduced by her mother. She strived and got A+s in every class! Her parents expected nothing less and neither did she. In high school Venus was ontop of the world. She would always get the lead solo as well as the lead role in every production or recital. All teachers loved her and all Venus did was smile and say thank you. Things still went on perfectly as it did before in the Gwendolyn house. Unfortunatly this started to get a little disruptive. Venus' brother Brad was not at all like her. He smoked, went out late, idobeyed his parents, was rebelious, etc. He didn't have much charm or physical attractiveness about him either. Marie and Scott did not like this and so to eliminate this imperfect problem in the Gwendolyn household they kicked Brad out. Another year later everything shinned brightly and normally with no disturbances at all. Venus ' sucess rose with every passing day. She would letn othing get in the way of her perfect dreamy future. Venus went to Bathurst for school. There she was part of a major clique nammed the Sisterhood. She was one of the "cool" ones and loved to hang out with her girls as well as Ali Greyston the head of the clique. Venus made perfect time for her friends. She actually unwound a bit when she hangs out with them. However not even her friends can get in the way of her sucess. Many people like her, people who never get the part become angry and annoyed by her. Venus is a little snobby, she likes to talk about much lesser people behind their backs. Nothing personal just a little hobby she has. Even so, Venus values her life and looks ahead to the "perfect" future. Advantages: Venus is agile and can move quickly. After all shes been a dancer for as long as she could remember. She is flexable as well as fast when it comes to running. She's a tough cookie. Disadvantages: When something dosn't go her way Venus starts to get irritated and strive even harder to do it correctly and perfectly. However she gets more frustrated when her frustration gets in the way and ends up screwing herself even more. Number: Female Student No. 72 --- Designated Weapon: Sledgehammer Conclusions: Well, G72, otherwise known as Malibu Barbie, might be tough, and her looks might get her through the game to a point, but I think she's far too tiny to make any sort of use out of that sledgehammer. Like the rest of the Sisterhood, Miss Gwendolyn is just another pretty face doomed to be eaten by worms. The above biography is as written by Strawberry_Prince. No edits or alterations to the author's work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Committed suicide '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: G72. Venus Gwendolyn is scared out of her mind as she wanders through 'The Forest' on the Eastern part of the island. Trying to figure out what to do and coping with the affair wasn't an easy thing. She was wondering how on earth she was going to acheive the perfect future shes worked so hard for. Deciding that she wouldn't let this crazy game stop her she spots a B28. Zachary Foreman. Venus approches him, its better to be with someone than noone. Thinking about her next move she talks to the boy and curses fate for making the first person she met in this game nerd. Eliminate Zed? Venus wasn't sure if killing was allowed in the perfection rulebook and kept fighting with herself until she saw that his weapon was a American Flag. It would be a much better weapon more liek asset to have then a sludgehammer she can't even carry. While thinking about her next move, she could tell that Zed was deeply attracted to her. So she decided to take advantage of that and try to get the flag through seduction. Venus started off by sitting Zed down onto the ground and rubbing his thigh hoping to make his sexual ambitions even stronger. However as she's doing this and planning it in her head she was deeply disgusted by the what she had to do in order to acheive perfection. Venus ended up doing the unthinkable and went on top of Zed, unbuckling his pants. Zed tried to stop her but the influence Venus had over him was powerful and so he eventually succumbed to her beauty and charm when she engaged in oral sex with him. Venus who needed to concentrate every fiber of her being on her perfect future to prevent vomit continued giving pleasure to Zed. In her head she planned her next move as she continued. It then happened. Zed has released right into Venus' mouth, she tried to keep from swallowing it but a tiny bit of bile slid down her throat. The taste made Venus atumatically bite hard on 'Lil Zed'. She knew she couldn't take anymore and fought this as the perfect oppertunity. Zed thrashed about letting go of the flag. Venus got up removing her mouth from him and stood in front of the screaming Zed. Suddenly she heard a running in the grass, turning around she saw a B03. Satoru Kamui running at them with a metal claw sort of thing. Not stickign around to see what happened Venus grabbed her backpack, the dirty old American Flag and ran deep into the forest away from the scene as fast as her dancer legs could carry her. Thinking about the horrible, imperfect act she just committed and what the perfection rule book says about it. End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Venus. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Breaking Pains Version II: *Welcome to the Jungle *Barbie Girl *Lost Children *Bloody Roses *The Greed of Men *Goodbye Love Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Venus Gwendolyn. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students